The invention relates to a dishwasher having a damping device and to a method for producing a damping device.
DE 10 2005 010 616 A1 discloses a dishwasher having a washing compartment in which are arranged two dish racks for accommodating food-soiled items requiring to be cleaned. The dish racks can be moved out of the washing compartment and into the washing compartment by means of suitable guides and a drive. The drive can include an electric motor or be embodied as an energy accumulator. If an energy accumulator is used as a drive, the movement introduced by means of the energy accumulator can be damped at least in the final phase of the movement with the aid of a damping means.